Chapter 1 Getting there
by 67DarkAngel67
Summary: This is of a girl and boy meeting and it's how they meet that makes there relationship will grow on. Check out the second chapter! Telling :O
1. Getting There Ch 1

Title: The Vacation of a life time.

Author: Michelle .U.

Characters:

Michelle – 18 year old girl who hasn`t had a date or a male in her whole life, she is longing for a guy who would protect her and care for her. She is jealous of her sister Molly for having guys hanging around her like she`s some kind of super model.

Molly – 20 year old girl who is turning anorexic and will soon have no clue what she`s getting into this summer. She is actually realizing that she will soon have no friends if she keeps up flirting with everything that moves.

N.Y Boy – 19 year old male who is madly in love with Michelle and is learning that he wants to settle down with her but is very unsure what will happen next.

Summary: This is a story about a girl who isn't quite yet figured out how to master the dating life and she slowly finds out through the course of the summer. There will be more and more problems showing her way. Will she figure out how everything works with the dating scene?

Rating: The Rating of this story would have to be R because of the nudity and sexual scenes so kiddies don't read. J

Comments: Please don't write a horrible comment have respect for anyone's work.

Authors note; There is many ways I could have wrote this but I`m sure that you will be addicted if you could write me a comment possibly saying that what you liked or what I could improve on. Have fun Reading. This story is also about Dirty Dancing plot except that it will be in more depth of what is happening and has different names. Other then that You will see that it has the same plot boy meets girl boy working at a summer resort. This does say the full story of everything not leaving any thing out. I have only some what copied the plot but other then that I haven't brought anything else from that.

Chapter One; Getting there.

"Are we there yet?" My sister Molly was getting tired of sitting in the nice comfortable RV chair. Molly was the kind of girl who had guys hanging off her and when they aren't hanging around her she gets board. Everyone calls her beautiful, me on the other hand, well... people just pushed me away. No double looks, nothing. Almost every day I wished I was my sister.

"Almost... just a couple more hours hunny." Our mother was the only real parent we had, our father... yeah he was alive but he stayed in his office in a huge city. He comes home on holidays except summer vacations so it's mostly mom, molly and one of Molly's boyfriends for the summer and me. This year Molly said that she was going to try out this {what I think silly} summer loving.

"Wonder if there are muscle men… Maybe even a 12 pack hottie." Molly was really getting on my nerves at that point. I got up and walked up to the front to sit in the passengers' seat, "Fine. Jezz you know I don't like this!" mom pulled into a truck stop.

"I think we should stretch our legs!" mom was really good at keeping each of us from fighting. I got out and started walking. It was a long field so I started to run to the back of the field. When I finally got to the back I had seen a river. It was so calm. I looked behind me; I knew my mother was looking at me. It's kind of feeling that you get when you know people are looking. I looked back at the river. I was so close of jumping in. I love swimming. That's what I do year round back at our house. We have an indoor pool. I was about to when I heard a voice behind me, "Hi!" I turned around and there was a little girl standing there. I looked around and there was no one looking at me or her.

"Hi." I said cause... well the only people that are my friends that I like the most is little kids plus I love little kids. I started baby-sitting when I was fifteen. That's the year I also became a god mother. My friend Mandi she got pregnant by her boyfriend. Well... he and her live at his parents' house and I take the baby when her and him want time to themselves or when Mandi's boyfriend's parents want him and her to go on a trip somewhere to see something or to meet family.

"What you looking at?" This little girl was small and copper skinned. She looked like one of those children that are on television.

"I was looking at the water." I said sitting on a bench that was facing the water.

"Oh... My name is Sue. But my real name is Hitachi what's your name?" She sat down beside me.

"My name is Michelle... Why do they call you Sue?" Sue looked at me. Before she could say anything a man came running up, "There you are!" He picked her up and hugged her. I was kind of surprised that he was white but you look at Sue.

"I'm fine! I'm here with Michelle!" The boy looked at her then at me.

"I'm sorry she's new to this whole thing. Why don't you go and get something to eat from mom?" He pointed to a camper. Sue ran off.

"I... It's okay... she wasn't... a problem." Why? Why was I stuttering? I thought that he would say something then leave after her but he sat down!

"Water is good to look at when you're mad or want to get something clear in your mind." I noticed that he moved closer to me.

"Yeah... I just love water. I love swimming too." Most guys would just look at me funny then say something stupid then leave.

"Really? I love it too. Want to go?" I looked at him. My leg was touching his, but I didn't move it. Why? Why didn't I move it? What was he saying?

"Want to go... what?" I looked back at the water acting like I didn't notice our legs touching.

"Swimming." I looked at him. He got up and was pulling off his shirt. The first thing I seen was his six pack! I got up quickly... maybe too quickly my head felt way to light. I started to walk, but stumbled into him, "Hey? Are you okay? I know I'm not perfect but I'm not that bad!" we both started to laugh.

"It's not that... I must have got up too quickly! My head felt too light." Stupid... Stupid... you know he will think that it's just a saying just so I could fall on him or something. He also could think the worst thing possible. That I was a nerd and he would totally just push me away then leave saying that he had to go somewhere.

"My name is... Umm people call me New York boy, because I came from New York." I looked up at him. He took a step back and hit the edge of the land and both of us went flying into the water.

When both of our heads came up to the top of the water, I realized that I was in a white shirt! All I could think is great just great that's just my luck. He started laughing. I looked at him, "What are you laughing at?"

He stopped laughing, "Well you probably think that I'm a jerk." He was swimming to the edge of the land.

"What do you mean? You accidentally fell in right?" I said as I watched him lift himself up to sit on the edge of the land with his feet still in the water.

"Yeah, most girls would get mad at me for doing something like that. Are you mad?" NY boy really looked cute!

"No I'm not mad. It was an accident." All I could think about was how he and I would go good together.

"That's good. I'm guessing you want out of that water. Hear wait hear and I'll get you a towel." NY boy was getting up to go get one.

"No it's okay." Then I remembered my white shirt. NY boy sat back down.

"Are you sure it's not a problem for me." NY boy said as I started swimming up to the edge of land where he was.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I jumped out of the water with a little bit of NY boy's help. I can't believe it. I was flirting with a father! Stop! Don't flirt with a father!

"Hear you can wear this shirt." He handed me his shirt that he took off before we fell in the water. It was a black shirt that had his name on the back. I believe it was a shirt he got for participating in something.

"O... Okay." I took his shirt.

"Hear I'll help you put it on. I know how hard it is to put on something that is dry when you're wet."

He helped me put on the shirt. When I realized that he and I were Stomach to Stomach.

"Well... I see you got this nice man hear, to... lend you his shirt." Molly I could tell cause of the way she was talking, "You know she doesn't need that!" By that time we had let go of each other and looking at Molly. Molly went close to this ear but I could still hear what she was saying; "Besides... she's a stripper. She doesn't care if anything is showing." All lies all she wanted him for is what she said that I was! I just looked at her,

"You keep saying that but we all know it's you that's the stripper!" I turned around and walked towards the camper.

"Wait!" I turned around NY boy had squirmed out of Molly's arms and was headed towards me. When he finally caught up to me, "Hear... is my phone number to my cell phone, call me sometime. Okay?" He gave me a sheet of paper with a number on it. I took it then looked at it.

"Is this just a random number?" I looked at him.

"No I swear on that it's not... this is my cell phone." NY boy took a cell phone out of his pocket then flipped it open, "look this is my number." I looked at his cell phone, then the paper. It was the same number.

"Why are you giving me this?" I had to ask cause... well I only got numbers from friends and parents... wait he's a parent he probably wants me to babysit Sue. That's it.

"Cause... I... like you! Isn't that what people do when they like someone? Give the other person a way to contact someone else?" I just froze in shock, I stared into his eyes. A male likes me? Bu he's a possible father. Wait maybe as in like you as a friend. By then Molly had stomped back in the camper and was honking the horn for me to get in.

"You mean... Don't think..." I couldn't say it.

"Michelle... I have a crush on you!" I couldn't do anything but stare in his eyes, "Michelle?"

"Yeah... I will call you! Sorry I got to go Bye." Then out of a strange feeling I kissed him on the cheek.

When I got on the camper Molly was in the bathroom doing her makeup and mom was starting the camper. Before we could drive away, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I opened the door and there was NY boy, "Hello?"

"Hear... take this phone!" I shifted from one side to the other looking at the phone. This was his own cell phone!

"But..." I reached out to say no, but he put it in my hand. He took out another one that looked exactly like the one in my hand.

"It came with two! It has the names and numbers of each. I programmed them to say our names." I nodded my head and he went on, "Now we will meet again. Good bye for now Michelle." He closed the door and my mother drove off.

After about a good full seven hours. Molly started talking, "So... You know he's probably using you to get to me." Mom didn't hear that and I knew she didn't because Molly can say things in a way that mom can't hear her; I'm starting to think mom can't hear certain tones in voices.

"Listen, not all guys like girls that want to become prissy back stabbers." I looked at my mother; she looked back at me but didn't say anything.

"Yeah... right. All guys love that. They say in this book, that if you act and dress like this you will have every guy on the planet." She pointed to a very skinny girl who looked like she was only bones.

"That's called, the guys are idiots and don't know a healthy girl from a non-healthy girl like that and you!" Molly just looked at herself then the photo of the girl.

"Yeah right, it says hear that she's very healthy..." She put down the book and looked out the window. I got up and picked up the book and looked at it.

"Yeah, she's very healthy for a girl who is an anorexic." I closed the book and walked over to a couch and flopped down, picked up one of my books and started reading. It was a book that I wouldn't read but I liked the authors' first book and all the others that were teen aged. S.E. Hinton. Was my favorite author and still is. I forgot about everything and went right into the book. Then all of a sudden my time in the book was ruined because Molly had pulled it away from me, "Give that back!" Molly pulled back on the book and pointed to the cell phone which was ringing.

"Your new cell phone is ringing." The smirk on her face made me a little mad. I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I went into the back of the camper, which was my room.

"Hey! This is Michelle right?" I couldn't tell who it was… was it NY boy?

"Yes." I couldn't really think of something to say at that moment.

"Hi this is NY boy... I just called to talk." NY boy sounded out of breath.

"You sound out of breath!" I could only think if he was okay or not.

"Yeah, I kind of went for a run," He took a big sigh, "Just wanted you to know something about me. That everyone gets wrong cause of what I do... like my actions." I wasn't sure what he was getting at but I kind of went with it.

"Okay... go on." I couldn't think of anything else to say except that right then.

"Well... Do you think Sue is my daughter?"

I really did have an answer and I thought I was right so I said it, "Yeah, sort of."

The other line went blank then I heard laughing, "No... She's my little sister. My mother adopted her cause she seen her when she went on a trip to Africa. I just try and act like a good big brother because she's already been threw pain."

I started to laugh, "Oh... Sorry about that. I didn't know."

"It's okay. You aren't the only one who thought that." We both stopped laughing and the phone went to silence.

"Well... Where are you going with your family on the vacation? We are going to Hip top heights." I was totally shocked, I met this guy then we are going to see each other over the summer! What chances are on me?

"Really same hear! That's totally freaky." We both started laughing again.

"Yeah so meet you there... I got to go feed Sue. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone then walked back to the couch.

"So... What did fake lover boy want?" I was going to hit her but didn't. I just flopped back down in the couch. For the rest of the time I looked out the window and dreamed. I didn't listen to my mother or sister talk.

"We are here!" My sister got out faster then I'd seen her in a while. I got out and looked at what I had to work with. There were a lot of people there mostly elders. But there were kids and teens. Right off the bat Molly 'accidently' bumped into one of the teen boys and started flirting. As most guys do, he took what she was giving him.

When we got all unpacked and my stuff was where I wanted it, I went for a walk. I walked down this long path way to a bunch of houses that were all put together. I was thinking of heading back but that voices said go on you could meet more guys! So my feet just moved forward I couldn't stop them!

"What are you doing here?" I stopped and I knew that voice somewhere I just didn't know where. I slowly turned around and seen NY boy standing there with two big tubs of ice cream.

"N.Y. boy?" I wasn't sure if that was him or not.

"Michelle? I didn't know you were going to be here in this part of this place!" From that moment on I knew he liked me. It was mostly how he said it. But I can't be too sure.

"Yeah... well I guess you never really asked." Well I just blew it. I thought that one to myself.

"Hmm... well now that I know... could you help me carry these?" I just grabbed one and started to fallow him, "So... you know this is only a summer job I do here?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah. I'm guessing you need me to watch Sue for you?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No, heck no... She has her own way of getting around." He laughed, "Besides how can I let someone like you to do something like that on summer vacation."

We made it to the house before I could answer that. He opened the door and there were people playing cards and other playing pool. They all looked at me and N.Y. One yelled out, "Yea go N.Y! Whoop whoop!" Everyone went back to the way they were. No one was caring that we were there anymore. We went into this kitchen and we put away the ice cream.

"So... want to come to my place?" There was a moment of silence then he quickly said, "I didn't mean it that way!" I started to laugh. He joined in also. As we were walking to his house, he had his hands out of his pockets we were quiet just listening to the way the water flowed and the way the clear night was. I felt his hand go into mine. I didn't know what to do... but I held it and he held mine, for the rest of the walk to his house.

"Well we are here." N.Y said as he stopped.

"huh? Why did we stop? Did you see my sister?" I asked because every time someone sees my sister they freeze even the little children I babysit. Molly flirts with everyone.

"No..." he laughed, " This is the house I'm staying at."

"Oh..." I could feel my face get red with what? Why was my face feeling like it was on fire?

"Hey has anyone ever told you that you are cute when you blush." He said as he touched my face... Blush! I was blushing! Oh no! I mean... what do I mean? I'm going crazy... No I shouldn't fall for him because my sister will and I will be crushed... yea so self stop blushing!

The next thing it all went black. I felt something wet on my head. I finally opened my eyes and there he stood looking at me with such concern.

"Michelle are you alright? You fainted when... well never mind that. Are you alright or will I have to call my mother in?" He had such concern in his eyes. That little puppy dog eyes that are just waiting to start shedding tears at any given moment.

"I'm alright. Now... What happened? Besides me fainting." Why did I faint anyways? Maybe it was because of the way I just had all that stuff on my mind... maybe... yea that's it.

"Well... when you fainted and I brought you inside. Then I checked you out." There was a pause then I realized I had only a shirt on and nothing else! "Wait! Not in that way... the reason why you are in my shirt is because umm... well... yes I did change you but I didn't do anything I swear... I just did that because it's not right to be in clothing that is wet. I will tell you I took off your shirt first then put mine over top of you... then I took off the rest... I didn't look either."

"I trust you. It's okay... Just as long as you weren't some fifty or thirty year old man who was to do that." We laughed.

"Well that's true but still... I don't think any man should do that to a girl." I looked at him as he spoke those words. He looked so meaning full and filled every word with meaning. He sat next to me on the couch. I just kept looking at him. Slowly he came closer as did I. he lifted his hand up under my chin as he lifted it up slightly just enough for him to get his tender lips onto mine. We kissed! Our first kiss! I put my arms around him as he slowly moved on top of me. I kept kissing him as I felt his tongue come into my mouth meeting my tongue. I softly push my finger tips into his back as I turned my head to the side. N.Y continued kissing me but went down to my neck. I let out a soft moan as I felt his hands slowly move down to the bottom of his shirt slowly moving up my body.

"Your hands feel so good on my body." I softly moaned out. I started kissing him again as he moved down kissing my stomach then he got lower kissing more and more of my lower stomach. I let out a soft moan as I opened my legs and he started lashing his tongue onto my clit, I started to wiggle feeling my body tingling as the sensation becomes over whelming, I let out a big moan as I felt my pussy getting wet as he lifted his head and started kissing me more. As we were kissing I started taking off his shirt then his pants. It wasn't long before we were completely naked. We rolled over so I was on top; I slowly turned around starting to suck on his shaft head. I could hear him letting out soft quiet moans as I went lower sucking on his shaft. I started to feel his tongue on my clit again; I started moaning loudly still sucking on his shaft I could taste the pre-cum shooting out of his shaft. My pussy tingled and twitched begging for more as I felt N.Y`s fingers slowly push into me as I let out a louder moan. I slowly stopped as I turned around getting on top of his shaft; we locked eyes as I slowly moved down on top of him. His shaft was so long and hard I couldn`t help but lean over him with my hands on his chest his hands softy messaging my nipples. I started bouncing on him as he started pounding in me harder. I was letting out loud moans as I felt N.Y`s hand slowly starting to rub my clit. I couldn't help but let out a loud screaming moan. I looked down at N.Y`s face as he smiled softly looking up at me. We slowly moved around as he was on top of me and he started thrusting into me deep and hard. I let out more loud moans as I could feel my body getting tighter as though I would need to pee. I dug my nails into his back as I spoke as best as I could while moaning, "I'm going to pee!" I blushed as he looked at me and spoke letting out moans, "That's called Cuming. It's alright go ahead it's alright I'm about to also." My body got tighter as I felt his warm hot cum flow into me as I held onto him tightly. Both of our bodies went limp, I could hear both of our hearts beating in unison.

"You were a virgin." I looked as N.Y pulled his long limp shaft out of me, some blood on his shaft. I blushed as I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said slowly, "but it felt so good. I'm not at all worried about it. I really could care less about that stupid word."

"You really don't care that you lost your virginity?" N.Y looked at me a bit shocked. I nodded my head, "Yes I really don't mind about it. I wanted to get rid of it. I really just didn't want to tell people that I am because most guys get turned off about that." I looked down as N.Y put his hand under my chin making me look up at him. He softly kissed me, "I'm glad it was me and not any other creep." We started kissing again.

Someone started knocking at the door as we both stopped quickly and N.Y grabbed his pants putting them on quickly then answering the door. I grabbed his shirt putting it on as I sat on the couch with a blanket over top of my legs hiding my waist down.

"Yea sure you can come in Sue. Just give me a minute to open the door." I looked at N.Y as he closed the door and gathered up most of the clothes on the floor and handed me a pair of his shorts as I quickly put them on. He smiled and kissed me softly as I put my arms around him. N.Y and I kept kissing as he slowly layed me down onto the couch then broke the kiss. "How about you pick a movie for us to watch?" N.Y whispered. He walked over to the door as I picked out a movie and put it in the VCR and sat back on the couch. N.Y has let Sue in as N.Y sits in the middle of Sue and me. Both N.Y and I fell asleep on the couch together.

End

What will happen next? Will N.Y and Michelle get together after their fun night together? Will anyone fine out about them two. Find out next time


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Vacation of a life time.

Author: Michelle .U.

Characters:

Michelle – 18 year old girl who hasn`t had a date or a male in her whole life, she is longing for a guy who would protect her and care for her. She is jealous of her sister Molly for having guys hanging around her like she`s some kind of super model.

Molly – 20 year old girl who is turning anorexic and will soon have no clue what she`s getting into this summer. She is actually realizing that she will soon have no friends if she keeps up flirting with everything that moves.

N.Y Boy – 19 year old male who is madly in love with Michelle and is learning that he wants to settle down with her but is very unsure what will happen next.

Sue – 8 years old who was adopted by Gail (N.Y's mother) who was used for a sex slave since she was 5 years old, she used to live in Africa

Summary: This is a story about a girl who isn't quite yet figured out how to master the dating life and she slowly finds out through the course of the summer. There will be more and more problems showing her way. Will she figure out how everything works with the dating scene?

Rating: The Rating of this story would have to be R because of the nudity and sexual scenes so kiddies don't read. J

Comments: Please don't write a horrible comment have respect for anyone's work.

Authors note; There is many ways I could have wrote this but I`m sure that you will be addicted if you could write me a comment possibly saying that what you liked or what I could improve on. Have fun Reading. This story is also about Dirty Dancing plot except that it will be in more depth of what is happening and has different names. Other than that you will see that it has the same plot boy meets girl boy working at a summer resort. This does say the full story of everything not leaving anything out. I have only somewhat copied the plot but other than that I haven't brought anything else from that. I have also added people who make my story unique.

Previously: Michelle and N.Y meet at a truck stop heading towards Hip Top Heights. Things end up getting heated in the living room of where he was staying. What will happen next? Find out now!

Chapter 2 – Telling..

I woke up laying on the couch with a blanket over me. I looked around and I found a note beside a plate covered over with a silver dome cover, on the coffee table. I sat up slowly as I read the note. "Hey babe, I wanted to ask you a question last night but I didn't get a chance to. Come by the pool house when you wake up and eat your breakfast. Love you N.Y" I cuddled into the blanket gently lifting off the silver dome to reveal the plate underneath I smiles it was strawberries in the shape of flowers with watermelon in the shape of a heart.

"He's so sweet." I spoke softly. Looking around as I exited his little place I hardly had seen anyone around. They must be all working, I thought to myself. I quickly rushed to the pool house where sure enough I found Molly. She quickly saw me in N.Y's shirt that I had on last night and gave me a smirk. She poked mom and both of them were looking at me as mom smiled and winked at me then went back to her book she was reading. Molly didn't look to happy to what mom had said to her. But that's fine with me; she's not the one getting the guy this time. I looked around the pool spotting N.Y just getting out of the pool and switching with another person as he jumped into the pool. N.Y quickly came over to me, smiling, "Hey you know you should have brang your bathing suit." I giggled softly then looked into his eyes as we kissed. N.Y held around me as I spoke, "You know, I would have thought of that if it wasn't for the note I found saying when you wake and eat the beautiful arranged breakfast come to the pool house. I would have grabbed it and gotten your clothes back to you." He smiled as we kissed again then we took hands and left the pool house. It didn't take long to know where we were going. I smiled as we started rushing to where I had unpacked my things. I opened the door as we both walked into the room. N.Y looked around, "Well this is what it looks like in one of these things. It's not that bad." I smiled turning around taking off my top, N.Y quickly joined taking off his shorts. We started to make out as I softly broke the kiss and went down. N.Y sat down on Molly's bunk. I slowly started to suck on his shaft. N.Y let out a soft moan as I started quickly sucking down his shaft as the head of his dick reach the back of my neck. I started to suck harder and faster along his shaft my hand softly playing with his balls. N.Y let out a louder moan as he gripped my hair. I started to slow a bit tasting his pre-cum flowing out of his dick.

"Oh babes don't stop!" N.Y kept a hold of my hair as I kept sucking hard and fast. I started to taste full cum squirting into my mouth. N.Y let out a loud moan.

"Oh yeah... that felt so good." I slowly stood up as N.Y stood up gripping me laying me out on the bed, slowly takes off my pants and he spread open my legs. His warm tongue lashing my clit, I let out a loud moan.

"You feel so good!" I moaned out. I could feel the tingling sensation as N.Y started sticking his fingers in and out of my pussy softly rubbing my G-spot. I let out a loud moan, my legs started to quiver as my pussy gets dripping wet. My body intensifies as it gets tighter. I let out a loud screaming moan as cum starts to squirt out of me. N.Y cleans up his face as we kiss and he heads outside as I quickly pack up my suitcase again and throw on my bathing suit.

"So you really think I don't know where you took my younger sister last night?" It was Molly. She sounded like she had a plan. I didn't like it. I quickly pushed open the door, giving him a kiss as I walked past him running down the steps, "Hurry or you will get caught!" I giggled as he rushed pasted Molly and after me. "Why don't you wear that bathing suit all the time?" I giggled as we reached the pool house. N.Y had caught up to me holding my bare hips as he looked at me.

"Well... I really don't know why you were a virgin." He let out a small laugh. I laughed a little bit then pretended to push him away as I kissed him tenderly before he let his grip fade away from my body. I turned and jumped into the pool. N.Y laughed and jumped in after. Both he and I swam for hours. The pool house had closed but N.Y closed up with us inside! I was curious at what he was doing but I didn't care I was with N.Y. He slowly moved into the shallow end sitting on the nicely slanted steps of the shallow end of the pool. I swam towards him, "Should we get out?" I sat next to him as I noticed his shorts were becoming pointed I looked into his eyes, "Did you want to...?" N.Y's face started to get red. I smiled as I softly put my hand on the tip of his shaft. N.Y let out a soft moan as I pulled down his shorts just enough to show his dick. I started to rub his shaft softly. N.Y's hand starts to wonder my body as we start to kiss; I can feel his fingers softly play with my nipples as his other hand finds my clit. I let out a loud moan breaking the kiss. N.Y joins me moaning loudly.

"Oh god, you feel so good!" I mange to moan out, N.Y pulls me over him as I lower myself onto his shaft my bathing suit bottoms pulled to the side. N.Y pulls out then enters in me again. I start to kiss N.Y passionately. The sensation started to become great when N.Y started to pound in my deep and hard. I couldn't hold in my screaming moans from last night, I kept moaning quite loud as N.Y pounded in me harder and faster.

"Babe I'm going to cum!" N.Y moans out, I turn myself around as he keeps pounding into me hard.

"I'm going to cum! Oh make me cum!" Our bodies start to get tensed up and my pussy gets tight on N.Y's shaft as I feel his hot cum flow into me. Both N.Y and I started making out as I slowly and softly got off of N.Y his limp dick sliding back into his shorts as I feel his fingers go up into me. I let out a loud moan as more cum flows out of me.

"You really cummed, you're so tender." I started to blush as I could feel my body beg for more.

"Oh... let's go back to your place. Then we can possibly get more positions down pat." I giggle a little bit. N.Y started laughing also as he picked me up. I'm sure you're tired. I softly kissed him as we walk out of the pool house. We started heading up to where Molly and my mother were staying at, I suddenly stopped N.Y looked at me surprised.

"Babe, what's wrong?" N.Y looked at me concerned.

"Can I stay with you for the rest of the summer?" I tried finding a way to tell him I'm not on a birth control and I felt him twice cum into me! Why am I so stupid! I thought to myself as tears came to my eyes. N.Y came to my side as he softly put his hand on my stomach and the other around me.

"Babe I was just going up this way to get your things. Why are you crying?" N.Y gave me a hug as we walked and got my things then walked up to his house. N.Y put my bag down over in the bed room as we sat on the couch.

"I need to tell you something." I looked at N.Y as he moved closer to me gently cuddling into me.

I'm scared to tell him... should I? I feel so... scared. Why am I? I don't want to ruin our relationship, I thought to myself.

End.

Will Michelle tell N.Y that she could be pregnant? Will the relationship end if she does? What would N.Y say? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Vacation of a life time.

Author: Michelle .U.

Characters:

Michelle – 18 year old girl who hasn`t had a date or a male in her whole life, she is longing for a guy who would protect her and care for her. She is jealous of her sister Molly for having guys hanging around her like she`s some kind of super model.

Molly – 20 year old girl who is turning anorexic and will soon have no clue what she`s getting into this summer. She is actually realizing that she will soon have no friends if she keeps up flirting with everything that moves.

N.Y Boy – 19 year old male who is madly in love with Michelle and is learning that he wants to settle down with her but is very unsure what will happen next.

Sue – 8 years old who was adopted by Gail (N.Y's mother) who was used for a sex slave since she was 5 years old, she used to live in Africa

Gail – N.Y's mother a very happy person, she don't put anything past her.

Summary: This is a story about a girl who isn't quite yet figured out how to master the dating life and she slowly finds out through the course of the summer. There will be more and more problems showing her way. Will she figure out how everything works with the dating scene?

Rating: The Rating of this story would have to be R because of the nudity and sexual scenes so kiddies don't read. J

Comments: Please don't write a horrible comment have respect for anyone's work.

Authors note; There is many ways I could have wrote this but I`m sure that you will be addicted if you could write me a comment possibly saying that what you liked or what I could improve on. Have fun Reading. This story is also about Dirty Dancing plot except that it will be in more depth of what is happening and has different names. Other than that you will see that it has the same plot boy meets girl boy working at a summer resort. This does say the full story of everything not leaving anything out. I have only somewhat copied the plot but other than that I haven't brought anything else from that. I have also added people who make my story unique.

Previously; Michelle and N.Y were 'getting it on' in the pool room after hours. Molly had seen them kissing and she don't like that her sister Michelle has a boyfriend and no other guy has really been paying attention her. Also Michelle Realises they were not being smart with the protection during intercourse! What will happen next? Be sure to find out now in...

Chapter 3 – Oh No!

Everything started spinning in my head as I felt my body start to get cold. _Why would I have let myself forget that I never had any protection from his warm soft cum flowing so deeply inside me? What will I say to him?_ I looked into N.Y's soft brown eyes. My lips parted as I was about to say something but they closed again.

"Hun, I wanted to ask you something." N.Y looked away. My heart stopped for a second. _What if he knows about him not using protection and he wants me to hopefully tell him I have taken pills or a needle or something. _N.Y broke into my thoughts as he continued, "I don't care what happens I always want you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked into his beautiful eyes. I shook my head clearing out all the thoughts but it ended very badly. My head started spinning quickly. I could feel N.Y's arms hold around me, supporting me like a small child.

"Michelle! Stay with me hunny... Michelle stay with me. Your keep those beautiful eyes open." I thought I was looking at him but he kept moving around. The floor seemed to be miles apart from where I was. All I could hear is the low mumble of N.Y's voice running through my head. "Michelle we are almost there... Keep those beautiful eyes open." N.Y looked at me; I slowly put my hands around him. Whispering into his ear, "I might be pregnant." I could remember N.Y's words in a perfect soft whisper, "That's alright with me. We can find out for sure after. No need to panic." I started to feel N.Y's nice warm arms that were around me slowly fade as I felt a soft pillow under my whole body.

The next thing I knew was someone opening my eyes and flashing a bright light in my eyes. I let out a low groan as I turned my head away. "Michelle hunny can you hear me?" this voice... I haven't heard it before. "Mom give her a minute, she's just been through a lot. Even you said so." N.Y's voice was clear and soft in my head. I let out a soft smile before opening my eyes.

Everything was so bright I had to squint before I could realise what exactly was around me. N.Y had stood up and walked quickly to my side. "There are those beautiful eyes." I looked up at him a bit confused as my eyes adjusted to the light. "N.Y where are we?" the strange voice spoke before N.Y could even get his mouth open, "Your at my house dear, call me Gail." I looked around the room and found a woman who didn't look to be older than thirty! I slowly sat up with the help of N.Y's steady hand. "Easy now." He spoke with such calming words. I looked into N.Y.'s eyes they were filled with relief. Possibly because he seemed so scared before when he was telling me to keep my eyes open. "Let's go get something to eat." He offered. I smiled softly and agreed. I really don't know what I would do without N.Y... Maybe I should really get his real name. That may help me in the future. I looked up at him; his eyes were still the same loving eyes he had from when we first met.

We got to the meal buildings and we ended up getting a seat in the back but that didn't bother me half as much as his boss which kept looking at us while we ate. "I will pick up a home test when I go into town for you, later today." I looked at him not understanding what he was getting at then it was all suddenly clear in my head that I had told him I thought I might have been pregnant. My cheeks quickly filled with a warm sensation. "I'm sorry, don't worry about it. I wasn't myself when I said that. I couldn't think straight." I looked at N.Y with pleading eyes. He looked at me and softly smiled, "Are you sure? I'm concerned if you are... I was wondering if I should have used some protection then I thought maybe you had gotten yourself protected. But I'm okay with anything you're okay with." N.Y. looked at me with those soft eyes. "Sure... you can get that test. I will take it later. Um... Can I ask you a question?" N.Y looked at me softly smiling, "You know you can ask me anything you want to know." I smiled softly then continued on to my question. "What is your real name?" I ask the question a bit quick trying to get it out quickly. I hate it when I don't know how people will react to my questions. N.Y looked at me and smiled. "My real name is Ned York. I know you can laugh all you want..." I looked at him. I thought for about a moment then smiled. "It's nice to know your real name, Ned. I like it, sounds a lot better." We smiled at each other until his boss walked over to us. I looked up at him in confusion as he spoke directly to N.Y,

"I see some things have come to my attention. May we speak outside?" N.Y looked at me and slowly nodded his head. We both stood up and walked outside casually as N.Y took my hand before we walked out the final doors to the outside. _I'm not too sure what is happening... Ned's boss seems to learn to relax. We were minding our own business and he was doing his job. Not like he wasn't doing his job. _"What has come to your attention sir?" N.Y spoke shaking me out of my day dream. I looked up at both of them. As the boss spoke, "You know Visitors are to be left at their living quarters and not back to where you are supposed to stay." I stood there for a minute to sort out everything, but before N.Y's own lips could move I had to open my own, "I got lost N.Y was helping me find my way back when I fainted. It's my own fault, before I fainted he told me I had to get back but I was just so curious about looking around, that I didn't know where I was and wasn't supposed to be. I'm sorry. I will not tell anyone what it looks like if that's what you're wondering." Both of them looked at me a bit shocked. As I sadly went on, "Please don't punish him for my own mistake he was just trying to help keep things in line. Besides there is more than one visitor going behind there Robbie has about 3 older girl visitors going back there 5 times a day. He invites them." Just at that moment N.Y's boss got red in the face. He looked at N.Y as he took a step in front of me. N.Y's boss was loud and clear I'm surprised you couldn't hear it from 5 foot ball fields away, "You're fired! And as for my son, Robbie he knows the rules and will not ever do anything to break those rules." My heart sunk. Both N.Y and I watched him walk over to his son across the field. N.Y quickly gripped my hand tighter and we walked over to where he was staying at. N.Y slammed through the doors. Both Sue and Gail jumped. "Ned please... Let me go and talk to him." Ned gave me a terrible stare it scared me a little bit. I let go of his hand as he continued on into the bedroom. I looked at Gail tears started to form in my eyes. She rushed over to me quickly giving me a hug. "Hunny, come sit on the couch." She guided me over to the couch where Sue was sitting, she gladly slid over all I could seem to get out of my mouth was quiet sobs and the second I let the first few sobs out my eyes flooded with tears. I opened my mouth and I tried to compose myself to at least explain to Gail what has happened, "I... I got him fired... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." More tears flooded my eyes. I swear that there would have been a puddle around me by the time this is done. I started coughing and Gail stood me up quickly taking me into the bathroom. It's like she knew that I had a high gag reflex. I started to get sick the second Gail flipped the seat up. In between getting sick I heard Gail speaking to Ned.

"Is there anything I need to be notified about?" Gail's voice was full of demand.

"No mom... I got fired for falling in love with her." Ned's voice was filled with anger. My heart almost broke apart when he said _her_. I got sick again. Sue came in setting a glass of cold water next to me along with my toothbrush, "I thought you might want it." Her soft sweet voice was filled with worry. I slowly sat up and took a shaky breath, "I'm sure I'll be fine... please don't worry. Thank you." I picked up the glass took a tiny sip swishing it around in my mouth then spitting it out. I picked up the toothbrush and started to brush my teeth. Hopefully this taste in my mouth will go away. I continued to listen with Sue to the conversation firing up in the living room. "Mom, please... I just need to leave for a bit... I'll come back. I always do." The second I heard the door open I rushed out into the living room just to see him give me a pleading glance as he slowly closed the door behind him. More tears started to form in my eyes as I rushed after him flinging the door open running as fast as I could over to his car. By the time I reached the car he had it already started. I screamed over the engine, "Please don't go! We can work this out!" He looked up at me rolling down his window more I leaned over into the window, "Please. Don't go." I looked into his soft pleading eyes. "Michelle I will be back for you. I promise." He softly kissed my cheek as I slowly nodded my head and stood back. My heart was breaking into a million pieces as I watched his car drive down the twisting dirt road to the high way.

Slowly I walked back into the house where Gail and Sue waited. "Michelle hunny, your welcome to stay here for the rest of your trip allows. You can stay in N.Y's room if you wish." I looked at Gail... she was so nice. I softly nodded my head as I shuffled my feet into Ne... N.Y's room, I softly closed the door behind me as I noticed a bag on the chair. I walked over to it confused; I looked into the bag and found a top of the line pregnancy tests. Tears formed into my eyes again, I took the bag and rushed into the bathroom as I got sick yet again. This time I closed the door. Gail came over and knocked on the door, "Hunny do you need anything?" She was so concerned. I managed to cry out, "N.Y!" Gail slowly opened the door seeing the bag lying next to me. I'm sure she seen the continence, I heard a slight gasp. "Michelle hunny... Do you really think you are?" I looked up at her nodding my head slowly feeling like a child who had got caught getting into her mothers' makeup kit. I slowly closed my eyes and looked down. Gail came over, "We'll just have to find out." Gail started to open the box handing me a small stick. I looked at it a bit confused. Then Gail slowly explained how it works and she went and sat in the living room while _I peed on the stick_ as it were.

After I was finished I didn't want to go look at it. Gail had two cloths a white one and an orange one. The white one was pure that I wasn't pregnant. The orange one meant I was. I sat on the couch moving all around as Gail went into the bathroom to look at the _stick_. I was very confused when she brought out both cloths. She sat in front of me, "Michelle, the one I drop is the one you're not ok? So if I drop the orange cloth you're not pregnant." She seemed to choke on the last two words. I nodded my head anxious to know and also focusing on the orange one to drop but also wanting the white one to fall, just so I would be able to have N.Y with me always. No matter if he really got mad at me and drove off like he did only five hours ago. Suddenly the white cloth dropped to my feet. I slowly took the orange cloth holding it into my hands like a soft brittle butterfly wings. "You're pregnant hunny." Gail's voice was soft but yet alert and sounding like she talking to a scared stray animal. I looked up at her and softly I spoke, "I need to go for a walk... I will be back. If you find my mother while you're working tonight please don't tell her. When Ned gets back I want to tell him. I will tell my mother." my voice trailed off as I stood slowly and walked out the door in a quick swift motion.

I realised where my feet had taken me I didn't really need to walk... just a place to think. I sat down slowly on the beach the nice warm sand under my feet really felt nice. I looked out into the water. All I could seem to really think about was if Ned was looking out into a different ocean maybe from the island that was right across the water. I felt a light butterfly movement inside me; I looked down at my stumic. Some of it was showing... but I thought I was just putting on some weight... I smiled softly as I rubbed the 'butterflies' softly. I jumped quickly when I heard my mother's voice from behind me, "You know the way you look now reminds me when I was pregnant with you." I looked up at her. She sat down beside me, "You're smiling. Want to tell me what's on your mind hunny?" I don't plan to lie to her anymore then I had to. I hardly hid anything from her. I took in a small but deep breath. "Well... you're going to be very upset with me. I know you will say you are disappointed in me because I am smarter than that. But really mom I found N.Y he's the one I love with all my heart and it's not going to be a summer fling like Molly wants it to be. Or wants it in general." My mother smiled softly as I continued, "Mom N.Y got fired for having me around. His boss is so... uptight about where people stay and who does what. I tried to explain to try and save where the conversation was going but it didn't work out to what I planned." I looked at her and explained the rest of what happened from there in the most detail as I could remember. My mother softly smiled, "Michelle you are smart. You always will. I will support you all the way for your decision on this baby. I will always support you. I'm glad you found the one you love. I want to meet the parents though. I'm also grateful that you tell me when I ask and not what Molly does telling me after I confront her with the evidence." I looked at her in shock. She looked back at me. I smiled softly as my mother gave me a comforting hug. "I can let you meet Gail... She's N.Y's mother." My mother smiled as she helped me up, "Sounds great. We would also need to find you a doctor to see how far along you are." I looked at my mother still a lot confused that she would accept this child. I remembered when she flew off the deep end when Molly came home crying saying she was pregnant. Maybe it was because Molly sleeps with a lot of guys and says things to get a guy. I'm not too sure. I chuckled to myself, with Molly nothing is sure.

As my mother and I walked towards Gail's temporary house I couldn't help but wonder why she was accepting me having a child was that what see seemed to be worried about when I looked into her eyes before I seen worry and scared now she looks at me with such confidence. "Mom? How come you're not mad at me for not using any protection?" My mother stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at me with such acceptance that it shocked me, "Michelle, you're not Molly. I accept this baby because of the fact I know you will make the right choice and not just say that and get some pregnant woman to take the test for you. Also you have already got your career in mind; you have everything set up for your college. There is nothing more I can even try to ask for from you. You have done everything I've asked for, but now I ask you this... I am glad I get to have at least one grandchild. I actually don't want to become my mother, not being able to remember what she was holding about five minutes ago. Not that I'm entirely happy about you having a child at your age... but I will always love you and I will always accept your choices and I know you are one for making the right choices in the long run then taking the option for the short way to fix the problem creating more pain only for yourself in the end." I looked at my mother so confused then smiled. Gail came rushing out of the house. "Michelle! Where have you been?" She stopped in her tracks when she seen my mother, "Oh. You went and got your mother." My mother looked at me confused.

"Mom this is Gail, N.Y's mother." I stood in between both of them. Gail reached out her hand towards my mother, "Nice to meet you..." _oh right... first names would help. _Before I could finish her sentence my mother beat me to it. "Donna. It is nice to meet you to." My mother reached out her hand and shook it. I felt a wave of heat come over me and I ran inside quickly to the bathroom getting sick. I'm guessing it was both my mothers and Gail's footsteps fallowing after me. "I'm okay... please leave me alone!" Tears boiled out of me. _Will he come back? Will the father of this baby come back to me, to us... _

End.


End file.
